Exitium
Exitium is a powerful mage of a bird-like species. His abilities and encyclopedic knowledge have earned him a reputation throughout the universe, often making him either a target for assassination, a highly-craved ally, or a desired teacher of magic. Background Exitium was born into a race that called themselves "Wizzrobes", which were known for their magical capabilities and endless pursuit of knowledge. At an early age, Exitium made multiple breakthroughs in magic and quickly mastered most of the arts, resulting in his kind looking upon him as a prodigy. As he dove deeper, his knowledge became more widespread and so did his abilities; in only a few years, he accomplished more in the arcane arts than his entire species did over countless generations, eventually developing the ability to accurately see and predict the future when he so wished. He was even able to use his powers to prolong his lifespan, living billions of years to this very day. His accomplishments caused many to look up to him and seek him out for knowledge; it was through these actions that he decided to start an entire order of Wizzrobes that would be dedicated to mastering and teaching the arcane arts across the universe. However, the order was selective in its students, putting those who wished to join in trials to test them. Few exceptions are made, and require Exitium's sole permission. One such example was the Raven Sotmr Shadowsong, who showed to be a quick learner and excellent user of magic. He eventually took Sotmr as his apprentice, planning to make him the successor to his order should he die. Within the first few years of his order, he began collecting magical objects and books for studying and to enhance his organization's own power. At some point in his hunt, he came across the planet Nirn, a world whose inhabitants delved deep into the arcane arts. As a result, he settled on this planet for some time, collecting objects of significance, staying in Cyrodiil for a time before heading for the country known as "Skyrim". However, his plans were temporarily halted when Skyrim was divided by two things: civil war and the return of Nirn's monstrous dragons, who sought to conquer the world once more and destroy all. Personality and traits As a Wizzrobe, Exitium's physical appearance was birdlike, possessing feathers, talons on all four limbs, a beak, and the ability to sprout wings from his arms. However, he did display some traits that were unique to him or very rare; for example, his eyes were heterochromatic, with the left being yellow and the right being red (according to him, the yellow eye grants him his ability to see the future). He also possessed black, neatly combed back feathers, as opposed to his species usually having dark blue, red, or black feathers that stuck out. This style made his talons and scarred hands more visible. As for personality, Exitium displayed a very calm and collected behavior, rarely losing his temper regardless of frustration. Only two examples of his anger getting ahold of him are known, occurring in 17th century Europe during the War on Soul Edge; the first was during his battle with Nightmare, whose own power was hard for him to counter. The second time was during his fight with Kilik, from whom he was trying to acquire answers regarding Soul Edge's location. Category:Fictional Character Category:Fiction